


Heart Skipped A Beat

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Light Angst, M/M, papa!benni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel is unsure of where his relationship with Robert is going.<br/>Benedikt gets him to open up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Skipped A Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of light angst + fluff + papa!benni = this
> 
> Mistakes are my own.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic I took creative license with Benedikt's injury ;)

Manuel sat down heavily onto the sofa in the lobby and leaned back, closing his eyes. Travelling days for the national side always killed him, it wasn’t the distance that he struggled with, he was used to that, it was the amount of stuff he had to cart with him, plus the added pressure of playing with the top ranked team and world champions. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Benedikt smiled, leaning over the back of the sofa and wrapping his arms round Manuel’s neck.

“Oh the usual, tired, stiff from the plane, blah blah blah.” He replied, melting back into the affectionate embrace.

“Sure, sure. I know you better than that. You can tell me anything, you know that, you’ve always known that.” Benedikt kissed the top of Manuel’s head gently and let go, moving round to sit next to him on the sofa.

Manuel sighed and leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’ll come to your room later and you can hear all about my life and how it’s been turned upside down.”

“Good, I’ll kick Mats out for a bit, just text me when you’re on your way up.”

“Thanks Benni.” Manuel mumbled into his shoulder.

*

Robert lay on his bed, arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He knew that he and Manuel were good, compatible in every way. He also knew that he was happy with him, so why did he feel like he was missing something?

Somedays he felt whole, as if everything was perfect in life. Other days he felt different, incomplete almost. Today was one of those days. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why he felt that way, but he did. He sighed and sat up, looking at his phone, hoping there was something there to occupy his mind. Just one message from Mario telling him to watch out as Germany were coming for them. Robert laughed at the childishness of it and fired back a blatantly rude emoji, hoping that Mario would understand it, knowing that he’d ask Marco if not.  
He then opened a new message and began to type.

To: Manu  
I miss you. R 

He placed his phone on the end table and rolled onto his side, hugging the pillow beneath him. He inhaled deeply, wanting the smell of Manuel to fill his nostrils, getting instead the stale smell of hotel laundry detergent.

*

Benedikt smiled at Manuel as he sat down on the bed with a soft thump, and sat next to him, shoulders bumping. 

“I don’t know if it’s right.”

“If what’s right? What’s wrong Manu?” Benedikt said quietly, taking hold of Manuel’s hand gently.

“Everything. Me being captain whilst Basti is injured, the pressure of performing now we’re world champions, my relationship with Robert. Just everything.”

“Ok, hold on a sec. You know full well that you and Basti are the natural leaders in this team, you are completely the best man for the job. And since when did you bow to pressure? You’re the most relentless, calm and unflappable person I know. You never give in to anything, you never let the outside world and what anyone is saying about you bother you. You saved our asses more times than I care to remember in Brazil. So just stop. As long as I’ve known you, you have never had a confidence crisis when it comes to football, so don't start now, we need you.” Benedikt soothed, hand squeezing Manuel’s slightly. “And woah. Robert Lewandowksi? Really?”

“Uh, yeah.” Manuel almost sounded sheepish.

“Did not see that one coming. What’s the matter with it?”

“I don’t know and I think that’s the problem. I don’t know where it’s going and it scares me.”

“Hey, any new relationship is scary. It’s fine, you’re fine. Have you spoken to him about this?"

"Well no. I only just started really thinking about it on the way up here."

"Sometimes you think too much Manu."

"How did you know things were right with you and Mats?" Manuel asked, looking directly at Benedikt.

"I guess it was when I realised I couldn't live without him, couldn't not have him in my life. I tried so hard not to fall in love with him, told myself that it was just sex, no feelings attached, you know? But damn that man! I guess we were meant to be together despite our obvious differences and allegiances. But, it took me over a year to realise that I couldn't just sleep with him, that I wanted and needed an emotional connection from him. Thankfully the idiot felt the same."

Manuel smiled and ran his free hand through his hair. Seeing the love flash across Benedikt's face sent sent a pang of jealousy through his body. "What is it about Mats that you love so much? I honestly can't ever remember you being happier."

"Oh god, where to start? There's so many things about him. The shallow, superficial side of me wants to say his looks." Benedikt laughed. "I mean the guy is gorgeous, and built like a Greek God! I could, and do, spend hours mapping every inch of his body." 

"TMI Benni!" Manuel gasped in mock horror. 

"Sorry man." Benni had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he let go of Manuel's hand. "He's funny, his cooking is infinitely better than mine, he's caring in the sweetest, dorkiest way you can imagine. He's attentive and in tune to everyone around him, he can tell your mood just by looking at you, even if you try to hide it. He's easy to talk to and doesn't judge anything without all the facts."

"You've really got it bad for him don't you?"

"I think he's the one Manu, I really do."

Manuel leaned over and hugged Benedikt as tight as he could, fighting back tears. Of what he didn't know. He sniffed into Benedikt's neck and released him with a soft "thank you."

Manuel returned to his room and thanked the holy freight train that is FIFA when he found the room empty, Christoph nowhere to be seen. He dug his phone out of his pocket and bit his lip as he saw the message from Robert, before replying quickly.

To: Rob  
I miss you too. Can you talk right now? M

He jumped slightly as he saw the screen light up, showing Robert as the caller.


End file.
